


Refresh

by Exxus



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus
Summary: Twintelle and Helix have a training spar match that quickly becomes something else.





	Refresh

Twintelle used her training time pretty sparingly; it was during the dead of night when everyone else was likely at home sleeping and only a few building lights were on. She had so much else to deal with that this was pretty much the only time she had to herself. She would punch at Cell copies or a punching bag and look at stuff on her phone, which was a golden color. It was somewhat boring all things considered, but Twintelle put the time in because she knew she needed to be the best. Better than the rest. 

She trained in relative darkness, as Biff wouldn't let her light up the place with more than one light as she was the only one using the building and he didn't want to pay too much for electricity. 

One night, things went down a little differently for training. As Twintelle was training, Helix suddenly arrived in the room. She didn't hear or see him coming, it was too dark and her punches were too brutal to hear him do that, even with his gelatin-like body. Helix looked at her curiously as she punched at the punching bag with her hair fists. She kept punching as she looked at him. 

"What do you want?" she said, putting her hands on her hips, glancing at him as she continued the punch the punching bag. Helix couldn't actually speak, but his embedded metal mask could send messages through the lights embedded into the mask. 

"TRAINING." it scrolled across. Twintelle nodded and stopped punching the bag.

"Well then, you take the punching bag and I'll take up a couple of the Cell Clones. I think that's good training yeah?" Twintelle responded. "Not really different than what I usually do, anyway. Nobody's ever been done with me to train, so this is kind of weird. I… get very different when I train, more aggressive, my emotions kind of get the better of me, so… uh, watch out."

"IN THAT CASE, LET'S TRAIN AGAINST EACH OTHER." Helix replied, the message scrolling on his visor. Twintelle read it clearly, putting her arm against her chin in thought. 

"Alright, you weirdo," she responded. "Not sure how it's different from a ordinary fight, all things considered, but hey, I could give you a beating and it wouldn't really matter." She put her hands on her hips as her twin tail arms raised up in a fighting stance. Helix swirled his DNA arms around, not particularly in a fighting stance, but she could tell he was ready to throw some hands. She watched as his visor counted down, reciting the numbers herself to make sure they were on the same page. "3… 2… 1… SMACKDOWN!" she threw the first punch and it landed on the side of his head, throwing him to the left. She bit her lip.

Helix recovered quickly and sent out his own pair of arms, a pair of Blorbs. Twintelle jumped to the side as she sent out one to his stomach and one to his lower head. He flew back, slamming against the wall. She could feel her nails dig into her fists, biting her lip a bit harder. When she was in training against just a bag she could punch, she tended to feel masochistic and sadistic tendencies. She wanted to hit, she wanted to be hit. Helix slammed his Blorb fist into her stomach, exploding blue slime onto her outfit. She reeled back from his blow, slamming her twin tail fists into his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. She slipped her foot deep inside of his gelatinous body, rubbing it as it stooped inside of him.

Helix reformed his legs around her neck, pinning her down to the ground. She began to breathe hot and heavy, staring into his mask as he slammed down his Blorbs, causing them to pop on impact. Her breathing got much more harder, her face being flushed with some red as she bit her lip hard. "ARE YOU OKAY?" flashed onto his mask. She nodded. 

"I just need you to fuck me," she roared, gripping his slimy body with her hands. Her twintail arms laid down on the ground, twitching a bit as she looked at him intensely. "You DO know what sex is, right? You can form a cock using that body, right?" He actually nodded, which surprised her greatly. "Great then…" she said, biting her lip. "Give me that fucking slimy dick and fuck me hard against the wall." Helix slammed her body against the wall, which briefly hurt but her masochistic tendencies were really beginning to kick in now.

She pulled down her tight black pants and panties to her ankles, panting hard as she watched him form a big slimy green cock with his body, prodding it's cold wetness against her pussy lips. She moaned aggressively, digging into his soft malleable body. The sensation was fucking nuts, she needed to have him inside of her right now. 

"FUCK ME, YOU FUCKING BLOB! UNGHHHH!" she screamed, as he slowly inserted his cold gooey cock inside of her. She panted hard, sticking her tongue out and fluttering her eyes. The sensation was nothing like she felt before and her pussy tightened around the squishy cock, driving her absolutely wild. She was fucking a absolute alien; it was unlike any man or woman that had been with her before; god knows how many partners she had in the past. Her body rolled with waves of wet gooey pleasure, moaning relentlessly. It was a good thing it was just them two out here, because her moans were loud as hell and echoed in the empty training room. 

He thrust into her fast and heavy, her pussy taking it at all in at a relentless pace. She panted as she hornily dug her nails into his gelatinous body, screaming in pleasure. She was already close to her climax, but she knew that one orgasm wasn't going to be enough. She shuddered and moaned intensely as her pussy dripped out fluids, her own girlcum, onto the hard concrete floor. Helix took a moment to stop, pulling out. His cock was throbbing. 

"MMMMFPPPHHH, that was good. Now... " she said, turning around and leaning against the wall. "Fuck my asshole." she said, spanking her own big ass. She was proud of her perfect ass, it's beautiful heart shape and it's suppleness. She had coins bounced off it. Helix obliged to her demand, thrusting his gooey cock inside of her asshole as she gripped the wall that had no grip. She was taking it all in. She relentlessly moaned, panting as her wet pussy humped the wall. 

She took it deep inside of her, panting hard as she shook her ass while he thrust inside. She wanted to be slapped against the ass hard, but that would prove to be pretty tough considering Helix only had the Blorbs with him. He could probably create some new appendages, but in the heat of the moment, she didn't need it. If they "trained" together again, she would just make him get a pair of Slapmanders. Her ass bounced against his thrusting, the wet and cold sensation inside of her ass still driving her just as nuts as it was in her pussy. It didn't feel overtly wet, but it did feel moist which was a huge improvement over the dry cocks she had taken in over the past. 

Her golden bracelets bounced up and down her arms, and she panted louder and louder, her body about to reach another orgasm in yet another short span of time. Helix just kept going and going. She wanted to keep it together until he came, because coming twice before he did would just be embarrassing. She bit her lip as she kept taking inside his cock, moaning loudly as she felt it twitch inside of her. She was so close, but so he was he, she needed to outdo his endurance…

She finally felt a cold and slimy liquid fill her asshole, panting as she could tell it Helix's cum as he started to make strange noises. Helix kept filling his up with his green slimy jizz, pulling out as it kept flowing, dripping onto the floor. It was so thick… she could feel it slide inside of her. She finally let herself release, releasing another round of her girlcum onto the floor. She limped down onto the ground, so overwhelmed with the sensations Helix gave her. "Haaahhh…" she weakly moaned, her knees on the ground. She slowly got up and put back on her pants and panties, her body glistening in sweat.

"Well then… I think we need to train more often…" she stated, glancing at his glistening cock. "Next time bring a pair of Slapmanders…" she stared at him, although he had congealed into a puddle of goo and was drinking a bottle of Helix Juice. She grabbed her own bottle and glanced back, nodding. That was enough training for tonight, she felt. She grabbed her bag and left the building.


End file.
